The Love Of A Tao: Sequel to 'The Beginning'
by tkari
Summary: Continued from 'the beginnning'. 3 days later... and Hao STILL wont leave Ren alone. And with valentines day coming up theres no way in hell he's going to either! YAOI HaoxRen PG13 for slight language. R&R PLZ!
1. Capture Of A Pixie

A/N: Hi there:waves: This is the sequel to 'The Beginning' …which was literally the beginning… ":) Sorry if this first chapter sucks, it WILL get better! I PROMISE! ..I am a HUGE Hao fan btw… But there IS Hao abuse in this fic… Or at least there will be… I think. But it doesn't mean I don't love the one and only Lord Hao Asakura, k? Lol. Now, on with the fic! Oh, and R&R PLEASE!

……………………….

The Love Of A Tao

Chapter One: The Kidnap Of A Pixie

Tao Ren, a shaman, sighed. He flopped onto the couch of the Asakura Residence where he had been staying for just over a week while Jun was out of town. His younger cousin, although confirmed to have gotten on the plane to his area, had never shown, and Ren was glad. He didn't need his annoying, pushy, sugar-high cousin to be anywhere near him.

He just wanted to be left alone.

All alone.

…But alone was never possible…

"Bet ya cant find it!" Hao taunted, "I – The Great Lord Hao – have defeated Tao Ren!"

"You haven't beaten me at anything!" Snapped Ren, turning to face the older shaman.

"Why, Ren! Where did you ever get such an idea! I wouldn't _dream_ of beating you! It would mark your perfect little body!" Hao giggled as he placed his hand under Ren's chin.

Ren pushed it away and sat, pouting on the couch, while crossing his arms waiting for the annoying Asakura boy to go away.

"Come on Ren!" Hao pounced on the couch next to him, jumping up and down on it, "aren't you even going to _try_ to find it?"

"No!"

Hao had hid Ren's Kwan-dao from him three days ago.

And Ren had tried to egnore him for three days.

…But three days was beginning to become painfully stressful, and Ren was about to snap…

"_Please?"_

"No."

"_Pretty please?"_

"No!"

"_Pretty please with a cherry on top…?"_

With each rejection Hao's face had grown closer to Ren's, and was now inches away from his nose.

"I SAID NO DAMN IT!" Screamed Ren, sending the fire shaman flying.

Hao's head hit the wall and caused a small hole to appear in it, he watched Ren storm off to his room as he hoped Anna wouldn't notice the damage done to her house.

"What the!" Yelled Anna, entering the room.

_Too late, _thought Hao, trying to think of an excuse as to why a hole was in Anna's living room wall.

"It was…" Hao looked left and right frantically, but before he could say anymore a pendulum came flying after him and buried itself into the wall as it missed.

"...Him!" Hao pointed in the direction of where the pendulum came from, then darted out of the room for his own safety.

"Sorry about your wall, Anna, but-" Poor Lyserg didn't have time to finish before he found himself lying on the floor with a bruised cheek.

"I want my wall fixed NOW!" Cried the shaman king's fiancé as she stood towering above the quivering form of Lyserg.

"Y-Yes, Miss Anna!" He cried before scurrying away to find something to repair both of the holes in the wall with.

Hao just giggled from the window where he'd been watching as he saw Lyserg's pretty guardian ghost, Morphine, floating around.

Hao grinned a grin only he could grin as he caught the little pixie in a box, faint shouts were heard from her as she pounded her fists against the cardboard, but it was no use. No one noticed as Hao slipped away, taking the tiny guardian with him.

……………………

A/N: Yah… I REALLY couldn't think of a title for this chappie! ":) But to keep you interested coming up we have:

More Lyserg Abuse! (YAY!)

A Camping Trip

Very Scared Peoples… Kinda...

AND VELENTINES DAY!

So PLEASE keep reviewing so I can put them up! (The list isn't in order btw ":) ) Btw, I aint sure if one-shots are supposed to have sequels or not… So sorry if it's a mistake, lol.

R&R PLEASE!


	2. Escape?

A/N: Second chappie! Yay:) T'is a short one though! But I hope you like it all the same. REVIEW PLEASE!

………………….

The Love Of A Tao

Chapter Two: Escape…?

Up in his room Ren could hear all of the commotion going on downstairs, he sighed, not wanting to know what was going on.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of the house through the door without Hao seeing him, Ren decided it would be best to climb out of his window.

As he did so, he could see Hao sitting under a tree not far away, poking something that was in a box, then wrapping the entire box in pure pink wrapping paper, which he had most likely stole from the shop down the road since he didn't have any money.

Ren froze, not wanting Hao to see him.

Slowly, he raised himself and leaned over the windowsill crawling back into his room when suddenly a bright spark next to his hand made him jump and let go.

Ren held in a gasp as he fell and gave a tiny shout of surprise when his body collided with the ground… only this ground was soft and warm… this ground was…

…Hao!

"Hi," Hao smiled a loving smile towards the boy he now cradled in his arms, nuzzling him with his cheek.

"Uh- Un-hand me!" Demanded Ren, trying to break loose from the Asakura's grip.

"Aww, poor Renny-kins, don't worry, if you're hurt I'll gladly kiss any wounds better." He grinned.

Ren paled, something he usually did in the presence of Yoh's older brother.

"I SAID LET GO!" He yelled, scrambling out of the fire shaman's arms and storming off down the path.

"Wait!" Called Hao, an arm outstretched, "where are you going?"

"Out!" Yelled Ren, not bothering to look back knowing the fire shaman was still there, his eyes still fixed on him.

"Out?" Asked Hao, still calling after Ren, "any specific place?"

Ren didn't reply, he just continued to storm off, heading towards the city to try and find something to do.

Hao sighed; still standing under the window there he had caught the young Tao.

_Wonder why Ren's so pissed, _he sighed, _what got him wound up in the first place? Oh…I guess that was me… Guess I must of put that tiny fire ball just a little to close to his hand, huh? Oh well, valentines day's coming up soon and I just KNOW Ren's going to love his present!_

Hao looked down towards the ground where he had dropped the little pixie-in-a-box, which was now a little tattered and muddy.

"Drat," cursed Hao, "need more paper."

With that Hao scooped up the pink box and, tossing it up in the air and catching it, strolled down the path towards the shop he had previously stolen the paper from.

……………………..

A/N: Told you it was short. Please Review, it will make me happy:) And it will make you happy two! I may be adding a reviewer into this story as a little part if you know what I mean, but I might not. I don't know yet. Tell me in a review if I should or not, k? But if I do it will be the one who reviews most! …Oh, and if anyone has any requests or anything, just email me with the subject 'request' or something like that, lol, and I'll get back to you. (Although why anyone would want a request from ME is unknown… for no one like that exists… at the moment… BLAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!). REVIEW! OR I SHALL SET THE KILLER DOG 'SPIKE' ON YOU! (…who cares if he's just a cyber pet… he shall kill u all! BLAHAHAHAAA!)


	3. The Paper Store!

A/N: YAY! A LONGER CHAPPIE! This one is more exciting than the last lol. Hey! Next chappie I'm thinking of doing a camping trip! So keep reviewing! R&R PLEASE!

…………………….

The Love Of A Tao 

Chapter Three: The Paper Store!

Ren looked around at the shop he was stood in. The shelves were littered with different kinds of wrapping paper with all sorts of patterns and colours on them, the variety included a girlish pink wrapping paper that looked awfully familiar...

"Can I help you?" Asked an old man around the age of eighty, appearing behind Ren.

Ren nodded. "Yes, I'm looking for some wrapping paper for my mother, it's her birthday soon you see."

"Ah," the man nodded, "I see, so, what colours does your mother like?"

Ren shrugged, "she likes nature if that's of any use."

"Well then," the man chuckled for no apparent reason, "maybe some light greens or sky blues."

Ren watched as the man stood on a stool and removed some light blue packaging that Ren thought ideal for his mother.

"Aren't you a little _old_ to be working? Shouldn't you be retired?" Asked Ren, taking hold of the shiny blue paper that had clouds dotted here and there.

The man sighed and stepped down from the stool.

"That is true, ma' lad, the previous owner of this store was a good friend of mine, and I'm looking after it. You see, he's dead, he was attacked by some crazed arsonist that tried to take some wrapping paper, and… Well… He died early yesterday morning in hospital from sever burns."

Ren was about to make a comment when soft tutting could be heard from behind him.

"Tragic…Just tragic…" said the voice.

Ren spun around to see Hao standing there; trying to look as sorrowful as he could without showing the smirk that Ren knew was there.

"I'll bet the arsonist is a real bastard," said Ren coldly through gritted teeth, glaring at Hao, who in turn made a mock gasping sound as he tried to look hurt.

The old man nodded, apparently not hearing Hao's gasp. "So, do you want that wrapping paper?" He asked.

Ren nodded and took some money from his pocket, but before he paid for it Hao interrupted.

"He wants this one two!" Said the 'crazed arsonist', placing some pink wrapping paper on the counter.

"Oh?" Asked the shopkeeper as Hao nodded.

Ren nodded too, knowing that if he didn't pay for it then there would be another burnt body of an old man for hospitals to work with.

As the two shamans stepped outside, Ren frowning dully and Hao smiling happily, Ren decided to confront his follower.

"Who do you think you are, following me and getting me to pay for your junk!"

"Now, now Renny-kins, remember your blood pressure," taunted Hao, "you need to stay alive long enough to find your Kwan-dao remember?"

"Fuck my blood pressure, and fuck you!" Cursed Ren, turning a deep shade of red.

"Mm, yes please," Hao licked his lips, doing his best to annoy the frustrated boy before him.

Hao noticed that a tiny crowd had gathered around them as people stared, he grinned evily as Ren walked off, desperate to get away from his current follower.

"Ren!" Cried Hao, falling to his knees and holding out his arm to the boy of whom he spoke, "don't leave me!"

Ren froze, _what the hell is he playing at?_ He thought angrily, _doesn't he know were in public! Doesn't he know were both MALE!_

"I know I said some nasty things," Hao continued, "but I'll change! I swear! We must stay together! For the sake of our baby!"

Ren paled as he looked back at the Asakura boy, ready to kill him if it was the last thing he would ever do.

As he looked back on the boy on the pavement, he saw that with his hair over his face and his cape wrapped around his front, he looked kind of… Feminine.

_Uh oh, _thought Ren, _if he fools the public in thinking he is a she then it's going to make my life hell!_

"Hey you!" Shouted one man, "get your ass over here and pick this little lady up! She needs you, you filthy bastard!"

Before Ren had a chance to tell the man the truth Hao had lifted himself from the floor and was now shaking the man violently.

"TALK TO MY REN LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I'LL KNOCK YOUR BLOCK OFF GOT IT!" Screamed Hao in the mans ear.

"Hao!" Yelled Ren, "stop it!"

"Ok," smiled Hao cheerfully as if nothing had happened as he let go of the man, he strolled over to Ren's side and looked caringly at him, "whatever you say Renny-kins."

Ren flinched and walked off around the corner.

As soon as Ren was out of sight Hao summoned the Spirit Of Fire and an ear-piercing scream echoed down the street as he ordered it to devour the man who had insulted Ren in flames.

Suddenly Ren burst from around the corner,

"What happened?" He demanded.

Hao just shrugged.

"Dunno. One minute were all fine, shaking hands and laughing about it, the next he just screams, like this: AAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!" Hao screamed in Ren's ear, causing him and some passer-by's to jump. "And he dies… The oddest thing isn't it?"

"Oh…?" Ren raised an eyebrow, "so where's the body?"

"It was devoured by flesh-eating rats that needed it to feed their queen." Hao told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ren sighed.

Yoh had told him about Hao's wild imagination and his love for horror stories, but this was just ridiculous.

"So, what's the paper for?" Asked Hao, looking at the bag that Ren held, "can I carry it for you?"

"No." Ren knew all to well that Hao would either burn the contents or run off with it, and most likely hide it in the same place as his Kwan-dao.

"Can I carry _you_ then?"

"No!"

"How about-"

"JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Yelled the Tao at the top of his lungs.

Once again side effects kicked in as a mouse squeaked it's last squeak and a baby cried, and yet again Ren fell silent while Hao just laughed and smiled with glee.

As Ren walked away Hao stayed stood in his position, the smile still on his face.

_Love you, Ren,_ he thought, still smiling as he tried to hide the fact that he felt deeply hurt at this present moment.

Hao sighed, not wanting to piss Ren off so that he would yell at him again,_ even if you hate me… I still love you._

………………….

A/N: Like it? I HOPE YOU DO! Lol. Review please! And don't forget: I'm thinking of adding a reviewer in my fic so review and tell me if you think it's a good idea or not, k? REVIEW! CLICK THAT LITTLE SILVER BUTTON AND REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO:)


End file.
